Cobra x Reader: Happy Valentine's Day
by Forever Choco1
Summary: I know Valentine's Day isn't here yet, but I couldn't resist. Cobra is one of my Fairy Tail characters. So, I'm doing a one shot about him spending the holiday with his special someone.


Cobra's girlfriend: **Chikako Akamine** \- long straight dark green hair and brown eyes along with olive skin and a voluptuous body.

**A/N: Again, I know Valentine's Day is not here yet, but I couldn't resist. Also, Chikako is the only thing I own. **

* * *

Thank you for helping me bake the cookies for the party, Chikako" Kinana said smiling as she put red and white icing on the heart-shaped cookies.

The two women are at Kinana's apartment, baking and icing the last patch of heart-shaped cookies. It's Valentine's Day, so the guild is having a party, tonight. All of the guilds are invited. Couples will have their own plans.

"Anytime" Chikako said smiling as she put the cookies that have icing in one of the three big containers, that's laying in front of her.

"Do you and Midnight have any plans". Chikako asked as she look at her close friend. Who has a bright smile on her face at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"We're going out for dinner and then take a romantic walk" Kinana said excitedly as she clean up her mess after finishing the last cookie and then took off her apron.

Chikako put the last cookie in the container and putting the lids on the three filled containers. "Aww, that's romantic" she said smiling as she also took off her apron.

Once the counter was clean, Kinana turn to her friend "what about you and Erik" she asked as grabbing the three containers. "Have he return from his mission yet" she asked worriedly.

"No, but it's okay" Chikako said smiling slightly.

Cobra is still on his solo mission and that was two weeks ago. The job request flyer said a week, but something came up, so he had to stay for a extra week. Before he left, Cobra told her he'll be back as soon as possible. So, they can spend Valentines Day together.

Chikako reassure him it's alright and if he's not back in time, they can spend the day of love when he come back.

"I have to get these cookies to the guild before the party starts" Kinana said as she put her coat on covering her heart-shaped white flowing dress. "Thanks again for the help, Chikako".

"Don't mention it" Chikako said as they walk walk out of the apartment and Kinana lock the door.

"I'm going to go change and I'll meet you there" Chikako said smiling. Kinana return the smile and they went their separate ways.

Chikako walk back to her and Erik's house. She got her keys out of her pocket and unlock the front door. She walk inside and close the door behind her. Once, she turn on the hall light, Chikako walk upstairs to the master bedroom.

Chikako took a shower and then got dressed. She put on a red charmed bodycon mini dress with a medium blue wash shred it cropped denim jacket. She pairs her outfit with black mixed feelings booties. Her hair left down with a little bit of lip gloss and some perfume.

After, she was done, Chikako walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

While walking, she notice the living room light was on.

She doesn't remember turning the living room light on.

Confused, Chikako walk to the living room and gasped.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a huge white bear holding a red heart that said, I love you. A basket fill of candy next to it. A card attached to the bear's left ear.

Chikako starts to tear up as she walk towards the bear. She already knew who it was from.

Chikako grabbed the card and read the front. "Happy Valentine's Day" she said smiling.

Then, she opened it and chuckled once she read what it was inside. "Will you be my Valentine".

Chikako couldn't stop smiling, her boyfriend isn't the romantic type. He does do something special for her here and there, but nothing like this.

She feel loved and appreciate that he did all of this for her.

Chikako noticed something else is written in the card. "If you said yes, turn around"

Trying not to cry, she turn around to her favorite dragon slayer holding a red rose with a smile.

Chikako walk up to him while crying tears of joy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, gorgeous" Cobra said smiling as he gives her the rose.

The poison dragon slayer is known for being a tough, arrogant, and blunt asshole. But when they're alone, he shows his soft side that's only for her.

Chikako grab the rose "when did you came back" she asked smiling as looking at the rose.

"This morning, I wanted to surprise you with all of this" Cobra said as pulling his girlfriend in his embrace and nuzzle her neck "so, I stayed at Bickslow's apartment while planning this" he said and smile when he heard her giggle.

"And when Bickslow told me that you was out helping Kinana with the party" Cobra started.

Chikako look up at him "you took the opportunity to set up the house, right" she finished for him while smiling sweetly.

"Yup" Cobra said and then gave her a sweet kiss.

The couple kissed until they needed air.

Cobra lean his head against Chikako's.

"I miss you, gorgeous"

"I miss you too"

"I have one more surprise for you" he said while staring into his girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes.

"Another surprise" Chikako asked confused.

"It's in the back" Cobra said smiling as grabbing her hand "close your eyes".

Chikako close her eyes and she felt Cobra leading her to the back of the house. They stop walking, she heard a door open, and they continue walking.

"A little more" she heard Cobra said. Then, they stop walking "now, open your eyes".

Chikako open her eyes and gasp at the sight in front of her.

The backyard has four trees; a tree at every corner. Those trees have string lights wrap around them. A string light connect to all of them, making it look like a square.

In the middle, there's a picnic basket. A big black blanket next to it.

It was simple but romantic, she loves it.

Chikako gave Cobra a big hug which he immediately return.

The couple release the hug and walk to the picnic. They sat down on the blanket and started eating.

Once they was done, the couple lay down on the blanket and look up at the stars.

Chikako grab Cobra's hand and he have a light squeeze. They look at each other.

"I love you, Erik"

"I love you too, gorgeous"

"They both said with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

* * *

**Yay! I'm done 🙆 ️**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all the couples. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the day of love. ❤️**

**I know Cobra and Midnight are out of character and please if you going to be critical, be nice about it.**

**I'll have this story on Quotev. My profile name is LyonxMeredy. **


End file.
